Back to Alderaan
by Angel of Times Past
Summary: Han and Leia stumble onto a secret Imperial plan to capture black holes...but how can they find a way to stop it if they've been sucked into one? R&R!
1. The Arrival

Princess Leia sat in the copilot's seat of the Millennium Falcon. Han Solo, her husband, stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"Isn't that a beautiful view?" Leia asked.  
  
"Almost as beautiful as you are." Han answered as he bent forward and kissed her, then turned around and headed for the rec room. His friend Chewbacca was roaring in laughter at their conversation -- Leia didn't see what was so funny.  
  
"Princess Leia, Princess Leia?" C-3PO, the protocol droid, came into the room saying, "R2-D2 has picked up some static. It is an enemy code, possibly Imperial!"  
  
At this Leia sprung to action, doing a quick visual scan. Han came running in from the back and sat down in the pilot's seat. He was flipping switches and pushing buttons as fast as he could.  
  
"Chewie, get up here and take Leia place! Leia, go up to the top gun well and start scanning." Leia hopped to her feet, Han shouted, "Be careful!" Just as he said this, a TIE fighter came onto the view screen. Almost immediately, you could here firing from the gun well. "This is General Solo of the Millennium Falcon state your destination." Han said into the communicator. He got no reply. "Repeat, this is General Solo of the Millennium Falcon state your destination." There was still no answer, only a fire of his lasers that went over the top of the ship.  
  
"Blast him, Leia." Han shouted over the intercom. About two seconds later the fighter went up in flames. Leia came back down the stairs.   
  
"Oh my, Princess, you really should be careful when he puts you up to things like that!"  
A small round R2 unit came rolling through the door, beeping loudly. "R2-D2 says that the ship was headed for Yavin, and what the static was must have been an access code. Oh my!" Threepio said in his matter-of-fact voice.   
  
Then Leia asked, "Why would a TIE fighter be headed in this direction?"   
  
"Have you ever noticed that where ever we go," Han began, "the Empire is already there, waiting for us?"   
  
"No, General Solo, I have never noticed the remarkable discovery. Amazing!" Threepio said.  
  
"Was I asking you?" Han snapped, glaring at the golden droid.  
  
"Well, no, but..."  
  
"Would somebody please shut him up?" Han growled. C-3PO looked rather offinded. Han didn't know that it was in his programming allowed him to be offended.   
  
***   
  
A few hours later, Han was in his bunk snoring away. Chewbacca and C-3PO were in the rec room, while Leia still sat in the co-pilots chair looking out at the blackness of the sky. She happened to look down; it was a good thing too, because small red light was flashing on the nava-computer. "Chewie?" she called. She saw the tall Wookie come into the cockpit roaring in surprise at the sight of the light blinking. C-3PO was crowding in the doorway.  
  
"Master Chewbacca says that the nava-computer is not functioning correctly and that you should go and wake Han." Then he realized that they were in trouble if Han and Chewie couldn't fix this. "We're doomed! We're all going to die!" He cried. Leia got up and went to Han's bunk to wake him.  
  
"Han, sweetie? Wake up, we have a problem with the nava-computer and Chewie needs you!" Leia said in her sweet, calm voice. She needed this talent, if you want to call it that, because she was the Chief of State of the New Republic. This job required a lot of patience.   
  
Han sat up and jumped down from his bunk and raced to the cockpit. As soon a he reached it, Chewie started roaring and complaining in his own Wookie-language. Leia wondered if Han could understand him but it was obvious that he could because they seemed to be caring on a conversation about what to do to save the navigation systems. Chewbacca roared loudly and flung his hands up in the air as if giving up on his task. The light continued to blink wildly. Then the coordinates began to flash; they changed and told directions to places that they weren't even going.   
  
"What's going on?" Leia screamed, loosing all of her patients. Han could tell that she was terrified, almost a terrified as he had ever seen her. Han took his hands away from the buttons and switches for a moment to hug his wife and give her a word of reassurance. Just in this sort moment that he wasn't working, something else when wrong.  
  
"Ugh...this is NOT what I had planned for our vacation, sweetheart. I promise!" Han said, a little angry.  
  
Han looked out the view window and saw nothing but darkness-no stars, no nothing. Then a few intense moments later the Falcon felt as if it were spinning around in circles. In fact it was.   
  
"Oh my, Master Han, it seems that we have-" C-3PO said but Han cut him off with a threat to cut him off. "But, but-" Han looked at him sternly and the droid hushed up quickly.  
  
Han and Chewie were working a hard as they could in their time of trouble. Leia came from the back of the ship only to report that the power drive generator was broken and they would have to land to fix it.  
  
"Great! Just great!" Han answered to the bad news. "We're spinning around in some unidentified-"  
  
"That's exactly what I have been trying to tell you! This is a black hole!!! If R2-D2's calculations are correct, it was created when we destroyed the TIE fighter!" Threepio sounded a little worried, "Now we're going to die for sure! Oh, the Maker!!!"   
  
Slowly the Millennium Falcon began to stop spinning and they passengers could see the   
stars beginning to come out again.   
  
"We must be on the outer rim of the black hole. I'm surprised that we made it thought there safely!" Leia said.  
  
"Chewie, go to the back with my flashlight and see if you can fix the power." Han said handing Chewbacca a small flashlight from his belt loop. A few moments later Chewie came roaring a negative to seeing if he could fix it.  
  
"Look, there's a planet. I'll see if I can land us there safely on it. Maybe we can find some spare parts for sale," said Han hopefully.   
  
"I have been here before." Leia said her eyes were looking far off. "It is Alderaan." She sniffed and a tear ran down her cheek. Chewbacca moaned softly.  
  
"But Leia, I thought Alderaan was destroyed twenty years ago?" Han asked.  
  
"It was. I was there. I had the pleasure of watching my own home planet be destroyed by Grand Moff Tarken on the Executer!" Leia was now sobbing. "What is happening?"  
  
"My counterpart, R2-D2, is working on finding out what happened at this very moment." A series of whistles and beeps came form the small droid. C-3PO continued, "It appears he has found the problem! The Empire has found a way to, apparently, contain black holes. When we shot down the TIE fighter the container burst and the black hole escaped and caused a time warp to form. If his calculations are correct we are twenty years into the past and in the Alderaan system."   
  
"We have to land and get the parts to fix out ship, then we'll worry about how to get to present day home." Han stated. 


	2. Trouble Below

On the surface of the planet there were forests, beaches, and mountains--just as Leia remembered it-only different. She didn't recognize anyone near the palace, or in the city for that matter. At one point in her life, Leia thought, she had known everyone on the planet.  
  
"What's going on here?" Leia asked herself, not expecting an answer from anyone.  
  
Leia waked up to the nearest person who looked as if they had live on the planet and knew it well. "Excuse me, but might I ask who in ruling this planet?"  
  
"Why certainly," the elderly man replied, "He is Bail Organa."  
  
"Oh, okay, thank you." The man turned to leave. "Wait," Leia said. "What happened to his daughter? Princess Leia, I believe her name was."  
  
"Yes, it was terrible, such a tragedy, she was kidnapped by a space pirate and killed. Such a tragedy." He murmured again. "I was her care taker when she was little."  
  
"Seron?" Leia asked.  
  
"Yes, that is what she called me."  
  
"You're Seron aren't you?"  
  
"Well, yes, but everyone calls me Ethir."  
  
"I'm the princess. I'm Leia Organa!"  
  
"Oh, my, no you can't be. The princess died three years before the Clone Wars." He reassured himself.  
  
"That's insane! " She told him again. "I wasn't even born then."  
  
Who was it that supposedly kidnapped me?" she asked.  
  
"A somebody named Solo."  
  
"Ha!" Han said poking a thumb at his chest. "I did no such thing!"  
  
"This is Han Solo, my husband, and retired general of the New Republic." Leia told the old man.   
  
"We've been married for five years and we have three year old twins." Han said.  
  
"I must take you to see your father!" Seron replied.  
  
"My real father is dead." She said solemnly. "The Emperor killed him."  
  
"Yes, I suppose he did, didn't he. Darth Vader-." He began but Leia stopped him.  
  
"My father was not Darth Vader, my father was Anakin Skywalker.  
And I would appreciate it if you did not speak him in my presence."  
  
"I will take you to the palace now." The old man said.  
  
***  
  
"I don't trust that guy." Han muttered to Leia under his breath.  
  
"He's old. I sense that there is nothing to fear. If there is, I have my lightsaber." Leia answered.  
  
"Let's just hope that your Jedi senses are strong enough to sense danger. I'm no Jedi and I can even tell were in trouble!"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
In front of the palace, Seron asked Han to leave his blaster at the door with the droids and the Wookie.   
  
"No way am I going to leave this out there with those three!" Han growled.  
  
"Honey?" Leia said pleading with him to go with their wants.  
  
"If you will not cooperate with me, then I will be forced to make you stay outside." The old man said.  
  
"All right, all right. Don't have to get huffy with me. It's just that I not used to going without my blaster."  
  
"Alderaan is a peaceful planet, there is no need for weapons."  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever." Han said as he handed his blaster to Threepio and told him to take good care of it.  
  
"Yes, Master Han." C-3PO said.  
  
Ethir led the two down a long corridor that Han wondered if would ever end.  
  
"Leia, why didn't the idiot make you leave your lightsaber behind?"  
  
"Maybe he thought that it was standard Jedi dress. Most likely, sense we seem to have gone into the past, technology on Alderaan has not been created to sense them. Lightsabers are pritty hard to detect."   
  
"That might just be to our advantage." Han replied.  
  
"Pick up speed! I don't have all day you know?" Ethir said.  
  
"Something about that guy just isn't right." Leia pondered aloud.  
  
"People change over time." Han told her.  
***  
  
"I do wonder if Princess Leia and General Solo are all right." The golden protocol droid said. R2-D2 whistled his agreement. Chewbacca roared something that Threepio ignored. Chewie snatched Han's blaster from the droid. Chewie roared something again. "You're probably right, Chewbacca, and if I stand here much longer my joints are going to rust together!!!" So, the two droids and the Wookie, a rather odd looking group in the mass of humans, began to walk around the city. Chewie ask directions to the nearest cantina only to learn that there were none that would serve the droids. C-3PO wanted to look for a main computer system to see if he could obtain some information about the planet.  
  
Soon, C-3PO found the main computer and asked it some questions about an Ethir or Seron, whichever the information he needed would be under. The computer soon found the information on a shady character named Ethir. It told him that Ethir, in some unpronounceable language, meant spy. The man was an Imperial spy. Their companions were in great danger! 


	3. The Capture

As the three walked down that hall, Leia glanced from side to side. Something about all those doors wasn't right, she couldn't place what.   
Han guessed that they we're headed for the room at the end of the hallway, which he could now begin to see. He felt that a pair of stun cuffs around his wrists would somehow fit into this predicament, easily. Obviously the planet did not obtain any of these cuffs, or they had not invented them yet.   
"Han, duck!" Leia cried to him as she drew her lightsaber and deflected a blast. She turned around to find that out of all the doorways in the hall, there were now stormtroopers standing in each opening.   
"Okay, so I was wrong, my Jedi senses aren't strong enough to sense danger as well as I thought that they could." Leia said.   
"Now you admit it!" Han snapped back at her. "I'm sorry, but I told you something wasn't right here."  
When Leia looked closer, she realized that Ethir was not who she had thought him to be. Leia did not know how she could've mistaken him for her childhood caretaker, Seron.   
There was some blast fire, but Leia and her lightsaber was no match for fifty stormtroopers and Ethir. Leia hated to kill anything with her lightsaber. It was almost too much for her to stomach. Despite this, Leia had managed to deflect the blasts and kill a few stormtroopers in the process. She thought she had done rater nice for being one of her first times in hand to hand combat without her brother, Luke Skywalker, who had taught her how to use her lightsaber, around.  
"All right, are you going to come quietly or will I have to stun you first?" the nearest stormtrooper, obviously the leader, said to the two.  
"Yeah, yeah, we're coming," he answered. The trooper pulled two pairs of stun cuffs off his belt. Han knew that stun cuffs would fit nicely into this.   
A few moments later, Han and Leia were walking down the hall with a blaster to their backs.   
Han cocked his head over to one side to tell Leia something, but got jabbed in the back with the blaster startling him causing him to jump and shock him self on the cuffs around his wrists.  
"Watch it!" Han snapped at the stormtrooper, but for the reply he got poked again. As it turned out, they were headed for the room at the end of the hallway. The bad thing about the huge room was that it was filled with cells.   
"You there!" The trooper behind Leia said.  
"I have a name!" she snapped back at him.  
"Yes you do, don't you, Senator Organa Solo," He said to her. "But at this moment in time, I really don't care! Get in there." He took her lightsaber and shoved them into the room. It was an old fashioned cell. Just a room with metal bars for a door, nothing fancy. Obviously they hadn't developed the 'cell block' technology either. Before the stormtroopers left, one put the weapon on a table while the commander whispered something to the pig-like guard, then the troopers left.   
  
"Oh my, how can we get inside to save them? The doors are locked and there are guards on the other side!" C-3PO wailed.   
R2-D2 and Chewbacca begin talking together. Artoo rolled to the wall, opens the keypad and unlocks the door. As the door opens, Chewbacca began to shoot the two guards on the other side of it. Threepio, surprised, walks through the door muttering something about sorry locks on doors. "How does he do that?" he asked himself. Artoo whistled something back, C-3PO looked offended. Once inside, the three argued for about five minutes on which way to go to begin their search. Finally deciding to take the main hallway, Chewie looked as if he is ready to blast anything to pieces.  
  
"I can't believe that we're stuck in here-with him out there." Leia said, pointing to the guard. "Well, I guess I could cut us out with my lightsaber, but there would be no way that we could get out without being noticed…"   
"Yeah, and I'm sure ugly has reinforcements hidden somewhere. Well, we could wait until he starts pacing again and you use the Force to get your lightsaber over here, slice out then slice him."  
"Sounds-um-" she thought about the plan, "like a good idea to me."  
"But do you thing that it'll it work?"  
"Of course it will, it was your idea." Leia smiled at Han. "And something tells me that it will. I can feel it."  
"I hope this isn't the same feeling that you had earlier." Han smirked.   
"It'll work." Leia sounded sure of herself.  
  
Han walked over to the iron bars where the guard was pacing. He began to call out rather offensive names to him. The creature just looked at him. "Yeah, pig-face, I'm talking to you. Come here!" The critter came to the cellblock door. Han began talking to the thing about nothing in particular.  
Meanwhile, Leia used the Force to grab her lightsaber, and began to cut the iron bars, as soon as she finished making their escape route, Han ran to Leia. She sliced the guard in two.  
  
Chewbacca checked all the doors down the main hallway. Most of them were empty except for a couple storage rooms with boxes in them. There were no signs of life in the palace at all. By the time they reached the end of the hall, C-3PO was complaining about his joints hurting. Chewbacca carefully opened the door and peered inside. It was full of cells. Chewie cautiously walked inside. There was and elderly woman sitting hunched over in a corner of a cell who looked half starved.   
"Excuse me ma'am, but I was wondering if you saw a male and female human come this way. It is possible that they were accompanied by stormtroopers," C-3PO asked the lady.  
"Yes, as a matter-of-fact I did. Oh, it is hard for me to remember which way they went though. I am old and my mind is weak," she said in a shaky voice.  
Chewbacca roared something to Threepio.  
"We promise that we will come back and free you if you tell us where they went," the droid continued.  
"Well, now that I think about, they went that way," she replied pointing a crooked finger to her left.  
"Thank you very much!"  
The woman looked as if it had taken all her energy just to speak those few seconds.  
The three left in the direction she had told seeing them go. Just as they came to a corner, Chewbacca stopped and held out a furry paw to make the others stop as well. There it was again, the sound of someone walking nosily but trying to be quiet.   
  
Han and Leia were trying to be as quiet as possible sneaking out of their cells. Han stopped suddenly. Leia had heard the sound too. It was like a stormtroopers' armor but more metallic. Han stuck his head around the corner trying to be unnoticed. He was more than relived to see who it was.  
"Master Han!!! Oh, we were so worried about you!" C-3PO rang out. "We were afraid that you were in great danger when we found out that Seron was working for the Empire!"  
"How nice of you to tell us all that, but we figured that out when he sent fifty or so stormtroopers on us." Han snapped back.  
"Can we save the talking for later, please? Right now we're still in danger," Leia asked.   
"There is some thing that I must attend to before we leave though." C-3PO said.   
Once they had reached the front of the detention area, C-3PO went over to the cell where to old woman was. Meanwhile, Chewbacca told Han what they had promised her.  
C-3PO turned around and looked back at the others, "She's dead."  
It really had taken all her energy to tell them where Han and Leia were.  
Chewie moaned and looked down; Artoo gave a slow, sad whistle.  
  
"Okay, okay. We don't have time to cry over her," Han snapped. "Let's get moving before somebody figures out that we've escaped!"  
"Oh, yes Master Han, I wholeheartedly agree." C-3PO said.  
"Somebody shut the professor up, please!" Han growled.  
  
Once they were outside of the prison area, Han told the rest to stay close to the wall while he and Chewie went to see if it was safe. As soon as Han gave the signal, Leia, and the droids came sneaking around to the other two. Leia wondered if Threepio could make any more noise, though he could've passed for a stormtrooper if he'd tried hard enough.  
"This is too easy," Han remarked.  
"You'd think that a place with as many stormtroopers as this one would have some of them on guard," Leia added. Chewbacca roared his agreement.   
As soon as they touched the door handle, an alarm went off, the door locked and stormtroopers came running around the corner.  
'Luke,' Leia used the force to call upon her brother 'Luke, were in trouble. Help!' Leia wondered if Luke was anywhere close enough to her to hear her.  
Then in Leia's mind she knew that he was because she heard Luke's reply. He was on his way to save them but there was no time just to sit around and wait for his arrival. 


	4. The Escape

Luke Skywalker was sitting in his quarters meditating, when the news from Leia arrived. He walked to his computer and did a quick check of the area in space where the message had come from. As soon as he realized that it was very close to where he was, about a three hundredth of a light year away, he told the assistant leader of his Jedi academy that he would have to leave and for him to take over. Then, he called Ship Command and asked that they get his X-wing prepped and ready to fly immediately. By the time he had put on his flight suit and was ready to leave, Ship Command called him on his comm. link and told that the ship was ready.  
Luke raced out of his room and into the hangar bay to his awaiting ship. The R4 droid in the back of the fighter told him that they had gotten sucked in to a black hole and that they were on the former planet Alderaan. Luke blasted off Yavin 4 and into to space.   
As soon as he found the black hole he cautiously entered it, praying that he would live to tell about his experience. Luke managed to get through the emptiness fairly well, and soon found he planet once known as Alderaan. Luke began to descend into the planets atmosphere.  
  
Chewbacca and Han were using their blasters to kill stormtroopers. Leia was trying her best to deflect as many blasts as possible while taking out a couple of the enemies herself. A blast shot by her and hit Chewbacca in the shoulder. Roaring in pain or anger, Leia wasn't sure which; Chewie blasted seven troopers in the chest before they even knew what hit them.  
  
As soon as Luke's X-wing touched the ground, he leaped out and ran full speed for the palace. Making sure his lightsaber was on its hook at his side, Luke opened the doors to find himself in the middle of a battle. There were only about ten stormtroopers left shooting, which were quickly taken out by the two Jedi and the others.   
Then once the troopers were dead, to the left hallway Ethir walked out, lightsaber in hand.  
"Ethir, I should've known that you were behind this." Luke said to the other and with a snap/hiss the glowing green blade of his lightsaber ignited.  
"You will not defeat me this time, Skywalker!" Ethir said as he drew his own dark blue blade.  
"Don't be so sure of yourself." Luke said with a certain confidence. Leia stepped forward and drew her lightsaber, ready to help her brother. "No, Leia. I must defeat him myself." Leia stepped back and Luke stepped forward, he raised his blade and the clash of lightsabers was heard ringing in the hall. Sparks flew from the weapons as they clashed together. But as soon as Ethir realized that he wouldn't win, he drew his blade and with another snap/hiss turned. Luke gave one clean sweep and he had won the battle. He turned off his lightsaber and looked at the smoking pieces of the Dark Jedi and wondered if he had done the right thing. Leia ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck.  
"Congratulations!" she said.  
"Gee, I wish she'd treat me like that when I got home every night!" Han murmured. Chewbacca enveloped Han in a huge Wookie hug before he could complain any more. As soon as Chewie let go, Leia leaped into her husband's arms and gave him a quick peck.   
"We'd better get out of here before any more stormtroopers come," Luke said.  
"Hey look, I guess the guy wasn't so bad after all. He got somebody to fix our the Falcon!" Han exclaimed. Luke got in his X-wing while the others boarded the Millennium Falcon.   
"Well, I guess we had better be headed back to Coruscant," Han said to Luke through the speaker.   
"Yeah, I need to get back to the academy, too," the other said.  
"Be careful, Luke. And thank you," Leia added.  
"Any time. Bye," Luke said as the transition ended and Luke lifted off the ground.   
Just as the Falcon blasted off into lightspeed, the black hole exploded into a billion pieces.   
  
  
"So what are we going to tell Admiral Akabar?" Han asked Leia as they entered the atmosphere of their home planet.  
But before Leia could answer the Admiral himself came over the transition.   
  
"Millennium Falcon, this is Admiral Akabar, do you copy?" the other said.  
"Loud and clear Admiral. This is Han Solo."  
"You're back early. State your reason."  
"Well, sir, we just thought that you might need us around here and we decided to return early," Han threw a lopsided grin at Leia.   
"Don't forget to tell him about the Empire's containing process for black holes," Leia reminded Han.  
"I'll tell him that in person," Han replied.  
"Well, it's good to have you back, Captain." Akabar said and the transition ended. 


End file.
